


Come Back

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, Season/Series 03, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie searches for Christopher and Buck after the tsunami, and gets hit with news he’d been hoping wasn’t true.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> For Amanda, my little angst queen. 
> 
> I’m going to apologize now. I had this idea and wasn’t sure if I’d be able to write it, and then I saw the new promo and my fingers slipped and words appeared.

When Eddie gets the call about the tsunami on the pier he goes numb. Everything seems to still as the words settle. Then he's rushing to grab his phone and frantically calling Buck. There's no answer. 

He tries not to let himself panic. There is a lot going on. Buck's phone could have died or he could have lost it in his hurry to get them off the pier.

_ If they got off, _he thinks. 

But he can't go there. They have to be okay. He doesn't know what he'll do otherwise. 

He goes cold when they get to the pier and he sees all the destruction. Other first responders are already searching the water and helping people to safety. It's chaos. 

He looks around, hoping to catch sight of Buck and Christopher but with the sea of people it's impossible. 

He just goes they've made it out of the water. 

"We're going to find them," Bobby assures him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

All Eddie can do is nod. 

They search the water in a boat, helping people get to shore before going back out. They're on their third sweep when Eddie sees him. 

"There!" Eddie says, pointing to a pole in the distance where a boy is hanging on. He doesn't have to be close to know who it is. "That's him Bobby. Christopher!"

Christopher's head turns towards them and Eddie feels a rush of relief. 

"Dad! I'm here!"

"We're coming!" Eddie calls to him. "We're coming! Just hold on!"

When they get close Eddie jumps from the boat top Bobby's protest. He helps Christopher off the pole and hands him to Bobby, who easily lifts him into the boat. 

Eddie let's Chimney help him onto the boat and then he takes Christopher into his arms, hugging him tightly. He can't stop the tears from streaming down his face. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," Eddie whispers. "I was so worried about you and…"

Eddie trails off, looking around the water before looking back at Christopher. "Buck. Where's Buck?"

Christopher shakes his head, tears building in his eyes. "I don't know. He helped me to the pole and then got swept away. He went under and didn't come back up. You have to find him Dad."

"We will," Eddie says, pulling Christopher close again as he looks out over the water. He feels dread swarming in his gut. 

"Let's get him back to shore and Chimney and I will do another sweep," Bobby says. 

Eddie wants to argue. He wants to tell him that he's going with them to find Buck. But he knows he can't leave Christopher's side. So he nods 

Eddie helps Christopher from the boat and carries him towards the medical tent, knowing he should get him checked out. 

Hen is there and lets out a breath of relief when she sees them. Eddie notices she looks like she's been crying. 

"Oh thank God," Hen says, pulling Christopher into a hug as soon as Eddie has put him down. "When we saw Buck we were worried."

"Buck?" Eddie says. He looks around the tent, looking for any sign of his friend. He's wasted so much time. If he could just see him he could tell him…

A hand on his arm brings his attention back to Hen. One look at her face has his world freezing. He shakes his head. "No…"

"I'm sorry Eddie," Hen says. "He was gone when they found him."

Eddie backs up, tears stinging at his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath. This isn't happening. She's wrong. Bobby's going to come up and Buck's going to get out of the boat. He's going to smile Eddie's favorite smile and Eddie is going to kiss him like he should have a long time ago. 

"You're wrong," Eddie says. "You have to be. It can't be… _ he _ can't be…"

Eddie trails off, unable to say the word. 

Then his eyes land on Maddie. She's standing nearby, hugging someone as she cries. He catches a flash of pink behind her. 

"Watch him please," Eddie says, stumbling his way over to where Maddie is standing. 

He moves around her, hoping that this is still a mistake. That Buck is alright. He takes one look at the figure on the blanket and his knees give out. He sinks down onto the ground and brings a hand up to Buck's too pale face. He's cold. But that doesn't have to mean anything. He was in the water. Christopher was cold too but he's fine. Buck has to be too. 

"Please," Eddie whispers, the words cracking in his throat. "Please Evan." His fingers move down to his neck, feeling desperately for a pulse. For a sign that this is all wrong. But no matter now long he feels nothing comes. There's no blood pumping under his fingers. No movement of his chest as he breathes. 

He's just still and cold and…

Eddie rests his head on Buck's stomach, his shoulders shaking as he lets out a pained yell. 

"Come back," he begs. "Please Evan. Come back to me."

"Oh Eddie," Maddie says, her words coming out hoarse. She's kneeling next to him now and doesn't hesitate before pulling him into a hug. 

"I never told him," Eddie sobs. "I love him and I never told him."

"He knew," Maddie says. "He knew, and he loved you and Christopher."

"Christopher," Eddie whispers. "How am I…?"

"I'll go with you," Maddie offers. 

Eddie shakes his head, "You don't have to. You just lost your brother. I can't ask this of you."

"You're not asking," Maddie says, getting to her feet and offering a hand up to Eddie. "I'm offering."

Eddie accepts the help. He lets Maddie lead him over to where Christopher is sitting. Hen has an arm around him as he cries. 

"I'm sorry," she says. "He saw you over there with him and…"

Eddie sits down on the bed and Christopher immediately throws himself into his arms. He clutches tightly at Eddie's shirt as he cries. 

"I'm sorry," Eddie whispers. "I'm sorry buddy."

Eddie doesn't tell him it'll be okay. He can't get the words out. It's hard to imagine anything being okay after this. Buck had become such a presence in both of their lives. It's a hole that neither of them will probably fill. Not that Eddie ever will want to. 

There will never be anyone like Evan Buckley, with his bright smiles and big heart and capacity for love. You can't just move on from someone like that. Especially when they were taken from you before you ever really had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
